


The Travelers You Meet on the Open Road

by Mikephisto



Series: Here's to the Future [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikephisto/pseuds/Mikephisto
Summary: You meet many an interesting person when you travel across country. Some good interesting, some bad interesting. TubeTube Travel Vlogger NoHomeNate thinks he has some insight on the mysterious traveler Steven Universe.
Series: Here's to the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Travelers You Meet on the Open Road

"I just want to say, I’m real honored you guys reached out to me. I’m glad somebody’s making a documentary on this dude. Real weird dude. Cool weird though. I should know, I’ve met him so often now, I’m probably his best friend at this point. He’s popped up quite a few times in my travel vlog series, No Home Nate. Should be a dream come true for him. Because he was a fan of mine, said he watched my backlog religiously before setting off from home to find his place in the world. See, I started making some videos years back after I quit my job managing a restaurant and at first my videos were guitar covers, but then I branched out into prank vid—

[ _Nate is cut off by a muffled, incomprehensible voice from off camera_ ]

Huh? Oh. Yeah, yeah. Stay on topic, sure. Right. Let me take it from the top…

[ _Nate clears his throat_ ]

You meet many an interesting person when you travel across country. Some good interesting, some bad interesting. Then there are a few that you might not have considered interesting had fate not decided you run into them again. A dancer named Promise. A couple of lesbian bodyguards named Bonnie and Jess. A teenaged traveler named Steven.

That kid, Steven Universe. He’s the one you want to know about, yeah? Strange teen in a pink varsity jacket? I first met him at a diner in Keystone. Some monster shows up and dude straight up smashes it to dust. Then he acts all meek apologizing then pays and leaves like its no big deal. Ruthless badass hiding under a cheery disposition.

Since I was Vloging at the time for my TubeTube Channel, you know, tubetube.com/user/nohomenate, I caught it on camera, made the incident the focus of the episode. He never told me that he was proud of me spotlighting him, but I’m sure I have his silent approval."

— **Nathan “NoHomeNate” Dion**  
Excerpt from _Mystery of the Universe: A Documentary on Jayhawk’s Campus Cryptid_

**Author's Note:**

> A small installment in my Post-Future series inspired by my fascination with travel vlogs and the sometimes... _unique_ interpretation of Steven as seen by a chunk the fandom. It's Rashomon time!
> 
> Promise, Bonnie, and Jess are characters that belong to Rebecca Sugar unrelated to Steven Universe. Their mention is just an easter egg.


End file.
